Blue Stared Wild Cat
by AmHawk
Summary: Mya, the youngest of the three sisters has one unique ability to swim. It happened after Am's trip to the mountains.


"Gotcha!"  
>Mya birst into laughter with a tiny pitch in her voice. As the cat girl rolled on her belly preventing her older sister, Am, from tickling her.<br>"Hey, get that belly back here!" the Pichu girl added.  
>"No way," Mya answered, 'You're kind of slow!"<br>"We'll see about that!"  
>Am playfully got Mya wild up now. She pinned her down and gave her ah silly grin.<br>"I thought I was slow, but you better think again!" Am sneered playfully.  
>Mya tried to move her tail and tickle Am's belly. Am laughed and loosened her grip. Am turned her sister on her belly and pinned her again.<br>"Now what are you going to do, huh?" Am added.  
>"I can still do this!" Mya answered, swiching her tail.<br>She got her tail under Am's shirt and swich it in it to make Am laugh. Am tried to hold it in, but birst into laughter, still pinning her sister. Mya went crazy with her tail. That made Am let go.  
>"I rather be on top of you than pinned by your dirty hands!" Mya taunted.<br>"Dirty? I'll show you dirty!" Am added.

"Hey, what's that racket?" Angela asked.  
>"Jeez, we're having fun..." Mya answered.<br>"Sure you are," Angela replied sarcasticly.  
>Am pinned Mya again, and gave her a goofy grin.<br>"Now you are in for it!" Am teased.  
>"No way! You don't mean-"<br>Am got Mya pinned still. Mya tried to get free, but couldn't. Am gentelly leaned on top of her sister so she couldn't use her tail.  
>"Icky! Am, stop it!" Mya wailed.<br>Am got off her.  
>"Sorry, Mya," Am added, "Got carried away..."<br>"You should be, Am! I'm fragel here!"  
>Mya ruffled her cat tail and brushed it.<br>'Dang it! Am always tries to be rough," Mya thought, "I hate that!"  
>Good thing she didn't scratch her ether. Am brushed off the dust off Mya.<br>"You might try to be more gentile with her, Am," Erica called.  
>'Ohhh busted," Mya thought.<br>Am didn't like the look in her younger sister's brown eyes. They look like she's about to pull a trick.  
>"Mya, I know that look," Am added, "Not a good look. Don't even try that again!"<br>"Try what again?" Mya asked.  
>"Ugh, you know!"<br>"Oh, the licking. Now I got ya!"  
>Mya didn't try it. She just shook off her look and got to a point she was conserned. Am didn't try to be rough with her ether and looked blankly at Mya.<br>"Am, why are you staring at me like that?" Mya asked, "To make sure I don't do anything wierd?"  
>"Yeah," Am answered.<br>"You're creaping me out, Am!" Mya wailed.  
>"Jeez, for the starmews' sake, Mya," Am added.<br>"Then don't stare at me like a mindless Markrow!" Mya yelled.  
>"Okay, don't bite my head off!" Am replied.<br>"How can I?" Mya asked.  
>"Mya, you take things too litterily!" Am said, "Let's get some sleep. Linda said we're going to the beach tomarrow."<br>"oh... yeah... I forgot..." Mya wailed, "You think my swim suit will still fit me? I've grown a few-"  
>Her words cut off when Am spoke again.<br>"Remember I promise I'd teach you how to swim?"  
>"Yes, but cat's hate water!"<br>"Not Turkish Vans," Am added, "The orange ears are like a Turkish van color. You can swim if you try."  
>"Okay," Mya replied.<p>

Linda showed the others to the beach the next morning. Am took Mya to a clear spot. She has her swim suit on and ready to teach Mya some clever swim strokes.  
>"Mya, you stroking too fast," Am added, "Go slow. Like this."<br>Mya watched Am do one of angela's moves.  
>"Okay, now you try it, but slowly."<br>Mya took it easy as she stroke her arms. Am was impressed.  
>"That's pretty good, Mya, she added.<br>"What? I have water in my ears!"  
>Am laughted.<br>"You'll get use to it for a while," Am replied, "Now I'll show you how to dive."  
>"No way!"<br>"Come on! The diving will be a good use to you."  
>Mya sighed and watched am dive in the water. When Am came up again, she turned to Mya.<br>"Soon as you hit underwater, push forward by locking your wists then strock horizontolly. Now you try it."  
>Am plunched Mya underwater. As soon as Mya got out, she stsrted coughing.<br>"Mya, when you're underwater, hold your breath and not breath through your nose!" Am called.  
>Mya tried again and hit underwater. She held her breath and locked her wrists and pushed forward by strocking her arms. Am waited for her to reach the surface.<br>"Brilliant!" Am called, "That's better than I thought!"  
>Mya smiled.<br>"I think you can rest now," Am added, "I tought you enough..."  
>Mya got out of the water, shivering. Am got a towl and wrapped it around her little sister. Am also got herself one. Mya felt proud. She tried to rest, but someone is behind the bushes. Mya leapped to surprise her spyer.<br>"Ow, Mya! What in StarMews' name!"  
>It was Erica.<br>"Sorry," Mya wailed.  
>"Put a towl on!" Erica added, "You'll get a cold that way!"<br>"I had one on," Mya replied.  
>"Here, Mya," Am called, "Erica, you don't have to hide in a bush. You afrid of the water?"<br>"Not anymore, Am," Erica answered.  
>"Good to hear it."<br>Erica was in her suit as well. Mya layed down on her towl, soaking up some sun, getting a tan. Am Was getting a tan too. Erica hardly enjoyed the beach. She was bored.  
>"Angela, stop splashing me!" Linda yelled.<br>Mya got up in a jolt.  
>"Linda, you stick in the mud!" Angela wailed, "Have a little fun!"<br>Mya lyed back down with her cat tail curled. Am was taking a stroll.  
>"Am, look out!"<br>Something knocked Am out cold and fell in the water.  
>"Great StarMews!" Mya shreeked.<br>She dived after her sister. Erica saw the splash.  
>"Well, that was rather heroic..." Linda added.<p>

In the dephs, Mya swam deeper. Her arms strock a little faster. She saw the figure of Am's body and swam to her.  
>'Am, I'm here," Mya thought, 'I'll take you to shore now.'<br>She took Am and got her on her back and swam to the surface. Mya gasped for air and got Am on her back still. She started swimming to the beach shore. As soos as she reached the shore. she started to get on her knees snd crawled the rest of the way. She let Am off her back and passed out for a while. Am woke up.  
>"Wha- Mya!" she wailed.<br>Mya woke up.  
>"I... I did it, Am..." she wailed.<br>"Huh? Did what?" Am asked.  
>"I saved you..." Mya wailed again.<br>"Oh, I was knocked out and you saved me from drowning?" Am added, "Wow, I'm inpressed, Mya."  
>"You... think I'm... a... good swimmer?" Mya asked weakly.<br>"Sure, you're a very good swimmer, for a cat," Am answered.  
>Mya raised her head and try to look in am's saphhire blue eyes. They seem pleased. She tried to move her feet, but they were too tired from all the swimming. She scooted near Am's legs and kneeled on the sand, ready to leap.<br>"Oh, Am!" she cried.  
>With a good leap, Mya hugged Am tight. Tears rolled down her face. Am heared Mya purring with happiness.<br>"Oh, Mya..." Am added softly, hugging her back.  
>"Am, Mya, oh, you're both safe!"<br>It was Erica calling out.  
>"Am, you're okay!" she pleed.<br>"Erica, you're embarrasing me!" Am wailed, "I'm fine. Mya saved my life!"  
>"Mya?" Erica asked.<br>"It's true!" Mya sobbed.  
>"How did Mya save you?" Erica asked.<br>"I don't remember," Am added, "I was knocked out."  
>Mya was crying. Am held her a little tight close to her face. Mya leaned on Am's chest. Tears were still rolling down her face.<br>"Gee, Mya's so emotional..." Erica added.  
>"Let's go home, Erica," Am replied, "Home to the bace."<p>

At the bace, Mya swaped in her perjamas and rested her head on her pillow. Am kneeled beside her with a thankfull smile.  
>"Mya, you were briliant today," she added.<br>Mya purred a little.  
>"Thanks, Am," Mya added.<br>She fell asleep right away after two minutes with Am. Mya was one good swimmer and hero. 


End file.
